Alvin and Simon go bad
by Sindenovah
Summary: What if Alvin and Simon reacted differently in Monster Mayhem, and by differently, I mean worse. MUCH worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:This is my alternate road for Alvin and the Chipmunks, monster madness. What if Alvin and Simon acted MUCH worse after the Chipettes sent that video. And I mean MUCH worse. And it doesn't stop their. This is my first story so no flames please, and if you don't like it, don't read it.**

Alvin and Simon had just gotten to class, after the worst day ever. The were the laughing stock of the whole world. The chipettes had sent a video of them scared at the movies to pretty much the ENTIRE WORLD. Their were billboards of them for Pete sake. They couldn't walk anywhere without being laughed at, or seeing the video being talked about on TV, or on the TV itself. They had just sat down, and saw miss smith turn on the TV and the video of them screaming and cowering in the movie. Alvin and Simon's eyes widened in horror as everyone laughed at them AGAIN. They were just teasing them, like how family would. It wasn't supposed to go this far. At least their embarrassment was just between them, but did the girls HAVE to post that video of them.

Now everyone would probably just expect them to fall into sadness and find a funny way to try and get back at the girls. But that is definitely not what happened. They weren't embarrassed, or sad anymore. They were mad, VERY mad. So when they looked at the Chipettes and saw them with smirks on their faces, instead of looking sad, they gave them the darkest glare they could muster. The Chipettes immediately lost their smirks and were replaced with nervous/scared looks. Even Brittany, she's seen them upset, but never this coldly. Theodore saw it too and became scared as well, but left it alone out of fear.

After School was over, Alvin and Simon were walking home with Theodore in the back. Alvin had his hood up and both of them still had that dark look. Simon wasn't much better. He looked just as scary as Alvin. They walked back in silence, Theo didn't even make a pipe about the Pizza.

~Tomorrow~

The Chipettes were walking down the hallway, laughing about the comments on the video of Alvin and Simon. "Ha. Listen to this one, "Wow, they were so scared, I wonder if they didn't store themselves away for the winter." said Elenore laughing as Brittany and Jeanette joined in. They would have kept laughing, if they all weren't knocked on the floor by someone passing them.

"Hey! Watch where your goi-" She stopped in mid sentence as she saw who it was. Walking down the hallway, was Alvin and Simon, but different. Alvin had dyed his hair pitch black. Simon on the other had his hair black too and he wasn't wearing his glasses. Both Chipmunks stopped and turned to their 'friends' with a very harsh glare that made the chipmunk girls freeze even stiller.

Simon just gave a "hmph" before he and Alvin walked towards class. The chipettes were very confused and worried for the two boys, they then stood up before speaking.

"I wonder what's up with them?" Asked Elenore in worry. Brittany shook her head around to clear it before speaking.

"Their probably just mad about the video. It will blow over soon" Brittany said with confidence. Theodore heard them and hoped they were right. Little did she know, it would only get worse.

~Week later~

Theodore was trying to find the girls. They were definitely wrong, so so wrong. He found them walking down to the Lunch Room.

"Hey Jeanette, how do you think the boys have been doing?" Asked Brittany. Jeanette was about to answer until they heard a voice behind them.

"Guys. Guys!" Theodore shouted as the girls turned around.

"Hey theo, what's up." Eleanor asked.

"Nothing good. Alvin and Simon have changed, but not better. They barely come out of their room, and they barely let me in anymore." He said. The girls were shocked until they saw two kids rush towards the lunch room, fast.

The girls and Theodore followed them into Lunch and saw a whole group of kids in the middle of the Lunch room. They walked over and were stunned at what they saw. They saw Alvin with his hair dyed purple and black and it was shaped into a large mohawk with purple streaks on it. He was wearing a slick black leather jacket that went down below his waist, a black leather shirt with a dark red A with blood what looked like dripping blood design on it, with slick black leather pants and black leather boots with steel toe and black zippers on them. His face was worse. His eyes had black and purple paint under them. He also had black skull earrings to go with it. Simon was really similar. He had a black hoodie with purple, blood like streaks on the sleeves, black jeans, black sneakers, black diamonds on his ears and he didn't have his glasses again. They both looked much scarier than any of them liked. But one thing confirmed why they were acting like.

They still had their dark, angry gazes like they had last week. "This will not end well" Theodore said, to which the chipettes could only nod fearfully as the new Alvin and Simon were still being surrounded by students, mostly girls. It got even worse when Alvin and Simon noticed the girls in the room, and their looks got even colder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Here's my next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed the last one, anyway, read and review. Also, give me suggestions if you have any.**

The girls and Theo were horrified at what they saw. Alvin and Simon have gone goth. They were even more shocked when the two boys looked at them. They had that same cold look that they had during class a week ago, and that scared them.

Pushing their fears aside, they all walked over when Simon and Alvin turned away. They made it to their table and saw them waving away the girls surrounding them. That really shocked them, for Alvin at least. He never wanted less attention, especially from girls. Brittany was the first to speak.

"Guys, what happened to you?" She asked with worry. Said chipmunks turned around and glared at the group. The chipettes and Theo just realized that Simon's face was pale too. They looked like angry goth vampires without the cape and teeth. Simon was the one who answered.

"What do you want?" He asked in a angry voice with much venom behind it. Theodore and the girls gasped in shock. They have never heard him speak with this much anger and malice.

"We were just wondering i-" Elenore started but was silenced by Alvin. Alvin held three fingers up and took one away each second. Once the third one was gone the lunch bell rang.

"Save it, were done here anyway." He said with malice and a angry glare. The girls were shocked when Simon and Alvin got up and pushed past the surrounding kids with ease and walked over to chipmunk size vehicles. One was a black and dark red Kawasaki Ninja H2R with purple skull symbols in the middle of both wheels and A bloody red A on the front. The other was a black Lamborghini with dark blue streaks along the sides.

They both climbed on and Alvin did a wheelie on the table and drove off followed by Simon who almost ran them over with his Lamborghini in the process. The girls and Theodore were now terrified. Alvin and Simon were acting much worse then they ever have before. The worst things they usually did was come up with an overly complicated plan for revenge that usually fails, but they never do anything like this. Shaking it off, they all walked off to class.

When they got to class, they were shocked at what they saw. They saw miss Smith in the back corner of the room, cowering? They looked around and saw all the other kids quiet and sitting still, even the bullies. They looked back over and saw Alvin and Simon sitting on top of miss Smith's desk. Jeanette quickly ran over to miss Smith.

"What happened?" She asked. Mrs smith was going to talk, but was silenced by a glare from Simon. Brittany saw this and stormed over to Alvin and Simon along with Eleanor. Both of them climbed up on the desk and saw Alvin and Simon with earbuds and bobbing their heads to music before speaking.

"Guys, what did you do to miss Smith?" Brittany asked angrily. If miss Smith was like that, they must have done something really bad. Alvin just ignored her continued bobbing his head, same with Simon. Eleanor wasn't having any of it and ripped Alvin's headphones off and Brittany followed suit with Simon's. Eleanor was about to scold them until Alvin stood up with a glare. All the kids in the room gasped and Theodore and Jeanette were getting worried. Brittany was confused until Alvin pushed her off the desk with a almost no effort at all. Simon followed suit with Eleanor since she was distracted. Simon then looked to Alvin.

"Were done here." He said to which Alvin nodded and they both hopped off the desk and walked over to their vehicles which were parked near against the large desk. Brittany was still recovering from how easy Alvin was able to shove her away, same with Eleanor. Jeanette and Theodore had to pull them out of the way in order to keep Alvin and Simon from running over them. As the two, now goth Chipmunks drove away, Alvin gave the girls the slit throat gesture and Simon gave miss Smith the "i'm watching you" gesture as they drove down the hallway and eventually out of the school. Miss Smith then walked back over to her desk.

"Are they gone?" She asked fearfully. The Chipettes and Theo nodded slowly before Miss Smith spoke again.

"What happened to them?" She asked, to which the girls and Theo just stood their stunned and scared. Same with everyone else in the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Once school ended, Theo and the girls were still traumatized from what happened. After Alvin and Simon left, Miss Smith had confessed that Simon had somehow gotten video proof of how she treats kids when she's upset in class. It wasn't anything terrible, but could be very damaging to someone's self esteem and with how often she does it to about anyone could possibly get her fired.

It kind of made sense, like how if a kid in the hallway gets hurt by running or something else, Miss Smith would usually shout something like, "It should hurt, that's what you get for running in the halls!" She does do it in front of the principal sometimes, but nothing's ever done about it, which is probably because the Principal hasn't seen how much she does it.

Right now though, they were worried. Before, Alvin and Simon were just acting goth. Now they were getting violent. Brittany knew she and Alvin have had their little "wrestling" matches, but Alvin had never been too rough before, and the way he had picked her up so easily scared her, same with Eleanor. Simon was the second to last person to ever get really violent, but with the way he was acting combined with how much stronger he seemed to be, that spelled bad news. They decided to leave it alone and just hope Alvin and Simon wounget much worse, mostly because they didn't want to face them again.

It has been about 2 weeks, and they were very wrong. Alvin and Simon were indeed getting worse. Simon has somehow figured out a way to keep the Principal away from them, and Alvin has somehow made all the Teachers scared of them. They have also been getting much stronger. Theo has reported that Alvin and Simon have been working out a'lot over the last two weeks. Surprisingly though, Alvin has gotten smarter too. Both boys are becoming stronger and smarter. They have changed their look a little too. Simon's hoodie is now made of black leather and Alvin has added spike's to the shoulders of his jacket and spiky silver metal spurs to the back of them. Alvin also had black leather gloves with purple skulls on them while Simon had black fingerless gloves with dark blue bloodstains in the middle. They were getting more violent too. Yesterday, when Ryan tried to "show them who's boss, be came back with multiple cuts, scrapes, and even bite marks all over him, along with his cronies that followed him.

The girls have had enough. Now they were annoyed. Alvin and Simon may be angry, but that doesn't give them the right to be jerks to everyone. School just ended and Alvin and Simon were heading to their vehicles, but stopped when they heard a shout.

"HEY!" Both chipmunks turned to see the Chipettes with angry glares. The girls had assured Theodore they could handle it and sent him home, which he begrudgingly agreed too. Alvin just rolled his eyes while Simon scoffed at them. Brittany had enough and walked over to Simon since he was closest.

"You need to stop this. We get that your mad but that's no reason to act like a prick!" she shouted, only to get a disgusted ugh in return. They were really starting to tick her off.

"Hey, did you even hear what I said?" she asked in annoyance, getting no response. She was really mad now.

"Hey! I said you sho-"

"Why don't you put a hair dryer in it, bratty teenager stereotype." Alvin said in a annoyed voice. That was the last straw. Brittany jumped over Simon and lunged at Alvin, but before she could even touch him, he backhanded her into Miss Smith's desk with his fist, which was a few centimeters away.

Jeanette and Eleanor were shocked and rushed over to help her. When they looked at her face, it had a large red bruise on her right cheek. They looked back to see Alvin and Simon walking towards them. Eleanor was REALLY ticked and lunged at simon, but got a kick in the stomach in the process. Simon then grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her off the ground. He then tossed her back by Jeanette, who smartly didn't attack them for fear of what either of them would do. Eleanor forced herself to get up, but got scared when she saw how close the two Chipmunks were. Alvin cracked his knuckles while Simon punched his right hand into his left palm multiple times, threateningly. Luckily for the Chipettes, Alvin and Simon didn't want to bother with them anymore. The walked back to their vehicles and climbed on before starting them up. They looked back at the girls and smirked evilly.

The Chipettes were shocked at how sharp their teeth were now, Alvin's was worse though because his looked longer and more jagged. They both gave the Chipettes a salute before driving out of the classroom.

All three of them were very shocked. Brittany and Eleanor were scared at how strong Alvin and Simon had gotten so quickly. Jeanette was scared for their minds, they were becoming more and more violent by the passing day. The Chipettes concluded two things in that moment. One, they needed to find out why this was happening. Two, they needed Dave.


	4. Chapter 4

The chipettes and Theo had just gotten out of school. They had to ride their bikes to school due to the dave situation. They were surprised Alvin and Simon actually bought groceries and left them alone for the day. They didn't know where they got their money from, but they didn't want to dwell on it.

They were still trying to figure out a way to apologize. They already knew Alvin and Simon wouldn't listen if they just said "i'm sorry". As they were thinking, a soccer ball came out of nowhere and knocked the girls into the street. Theo turned and saw it was Derek and his gang, who looked on in horror when they all heard a speeding car.

The girls picked themselves up just as the car came speeding at them. The driver was going way above the speed limit and didn't look like stopping. The girls let out screams of terror before they were shoved out of the way and a familiar motorcycle whizzed by and stopped by the sidewalk. They looked back to see the car hit two small objects, one black and one dark blue. The car swerved and slammed into a tree, knocking the driver out in the process.

The girls quickly ran to what fell, and to their shock it was Alvin and Simon. Theo ran over and explained what he saw.

"Guys, I saw what happened. And what they did." he said while pointing at the knocked out chipmunks. Before anyone could question it, Brittany called for an ambulance, and the principal and Miss Smith came out, demanding to know what happened. The girls and Theo explained what happened, and Derek and his gang were suspended for the rest of the year and had to finish the rest during the summer.

To everyone's surprise though, they left without a complaint and even admitted they did it on purpose. Nobody except Theo knew why.

'They saw what they did, just like me.' he thought. The principal called Dave, and when he heard what happened, not even the game could stop him from racing down to the school.

~1 hour later~

The girls and Theo explained to Dave what's been going on. They expected Dave to be furious, but he was just happy they were okay. He was a little scared at how smart Alvin had become though. When Dave and the Doctor asked how this happened, Theo decided to tell them what he saw.

"I saw how they saved you. Alvin and Simon used Alvin's motorcycle as a propulsion device to shoot forward and knock the girls out of the way. They got hit in mid-air by the car." he said with tears in his eyes. Dave picked him up and gave him a hug.

The girls were shocked. They thought Alvin and Simon still cared for them, but they didn't think it would be this much.

The doctor said they could see them, and when they walked in, they were shocked. Simon had bandages around his head and a large bruise across his chest, and Alvin had a broken arm and bandages around his right eye and a black eye on his left. Dave was shocked at how they looked like chipmunk vampires. Surprisingly they still had their goth clothes on. The doctor said they couldn't get them off without damaging them more. It wasn't a huge problem though since Alvin's clothes were already pressed to his body so it was easy to put the cast around it.

Both goth chipmunks were out cold. They all left the room and once they were outside, the doctor gave them a slip of paper. It was blue and red with a purple and black lightning bolts across it. The opened it and were shocked at what it read.

We forgive you.

 **Sorry this one was shorter, but the last one will be longer. I know this one was a little cheesy but i'm just trying to wrap this up. Anyway, next one will be better and have a good day. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this one was a little cheesy but i'm just trying to wrap this up, anyway have a good day. :)**

Everyone was shocked at the 3 words they just read. Theodore then pointed out their was more. They all looked down to see he was right. The rest said,

We heard how you all were trying to figure out a way to apologize. Were sorry we have been such a nuisance to all of you, and if Dave is reading this, we're sorry we got you stuck on that game again. We were just angry at being embarrassed worldwide and it got out of hand. Anyway, thanks for trying to apologize, and we promise to be nicer and stop being ridiculous. But were keeping the clothes and vehicles. Sincerely Alvin and Simon. P.S. tell everyone else were sorry. And P.P.S. The clothes were Alvin's idea.

Everyone was now frozen in shock. Not only did Alvin and Simon just apologize for everything they did, but they also said THEY were the ones being ridiculous. Dave was confused at what they meant.

"What were you trying to apologize for?" He asked. The chipettes then proceeded to explain what happened at the movies, and the video, and when Alvin and Simon started changing, and how they made it worse. Dave was shocked that all this happened and he did nothing about it. They then told him of the car crash, and at that point Theo had opened the floodgates and was being comforted by Jeanette.

Dave was disappointed in Alvin and Simon for not coming to him for help, but he understood why they got so mad. Being embarrassed world wide would do far worse to other people. He was angry at the girls though. Especially when they explained why they posted the video in the first place.

"Girls i am very disappointed in you. I know Alvin and Simon's teasing was annoying, but that is HARDLY a reason to embarrass them worldwide! From the looks of it they had every right to act like that to you three, ESPECIALLY when you kept provoking them, and even after all of that they still risked their lives for you! The only one standing here who isn't at fault is Theodore!" He took a calming breath before continuing, softer this time.

"One thing i am proud of is that you at least tried to fix it. We will discuss your punishments later, now we are going to go in their and see how Alvin and Simon are doing and ask the doctor when visiting times are." He said as everyone nodded. The girls now had tears in their eyes but followed anyway. They knew this was coming. And they deserved it.

They walked back in and as Dave talked with the doctor, the girls and Theodore went to look at the unconscious chipmunks. The gave a quick once over of Simon since he looked like he was just ruffed up, but were a little horrified with Alvin. According to a recorded x-ray they found on the table, Alvin's left arm was broken in 4 places and earlier had a large piece of the car removed from his lower arm. Most of his muscle ruined as well. His arm must have been caught between the cars when he and Simon shoved them out of the way. To everyone's shock, Brittany walked over and hugged alvin's toresoe and started bawling her eyes out. Dave saw it too and was now regretting yelling at them a little. Jeanette walked over to Simon and did the same thing as Brittany.

Eleanore and theo stood back but were shedding a few tears too. 'Don't cry Theo, be strong, for your brothers.' he thought as he tried to keep himself together, and was succeeding to a degree.

"Alvin, i'm so sorry, if I hadn't taken it too far, you and Simon wouldn't be here. I'm so sorry." Brittany said as she cried more.

"I'm such an idiot. I should have predicted you'd take it like this. I just had to take it too far. I'm sorry Simon. So sorry." Jeanette said as she cried even chipettes were shocked when an arm wrapped around their shoulders and gave them a small hug. The looked up and were shocked even more at that they saw. Alvin was barely awake and giving a warm smile to Brittany with his black eye struggling to keep open. Simon apparently had silently poked a small hole through his bandages to allow one of his eyes through as it gave off a feeling of content. Theo and Eleanore saw it too. Alvin and Simon gave all 4 of them a silent message through their eyes before falling back asleep. The girls and Theodore understood what it meant, and were now crying tears of joy. Alvin and Simon had told them they were forgiven in a note, and now they told them in person.

2 months later

It has been 2 months since the incident. Dave, after seeing how terrible they felt and with some convincing from Theodore, gave the girls a minimal punishment. They weren't allowed to leave the house until Alvin and Simon got better. They had all their school work sent home since the principal let them stay out of school to help recover. The Derek and his friends have been suspended from school and are very close to an expulsion. They made no complaint however, feeling terrible themselves for causing the accident. They may have liked to pick on the chipmunks, but never wanted it to go this far. Dave and the girls and Theo agreed to let the school know how bad Alvin and Simon's injuries were, and everyone was shocked that Alvin may never be able to use his arm again. That made Derek feel even worse.

They were surprised however when the school agreed to pay half of the hospital bill. Especially after Alvin and Simon's other note was discovered. This was an apology letter to Mrs Smith for threatening her, and it even had 50 bucks in it. Where Alvin and Simon got that was a mystery to everyone, and they all wanted to keep it that way.

Mrs Smith was shocked and glad when Dave delivered the letter to her. In fact, it was her idea for the school to help pay for their injuries. The principal was more than glad to agree to it.

Now, the Girls, Theodore and Dave were driving to the hospital to check on Alvin and Simon. The girls still felt terrible about it, but felt much better then before thanks to Dave and Theodore. Theo acted like he was psychic, constantly reminding them they didn't have to feel bad about what happened. Dave had acted surprisingly nice considering the situation. He acted much like Theodore when the girls started to get mad at themselves again. Everything was pretty normal except for the absence of 2 chipmunks.

They arrived at the hospital and walked to their room. Inside however, they were once again shocked at what they saw. Simon was next to Alvin and looked to be fiddling with his arm. They were going to start shouting at him to stop until they saw wires come out of Alvin's arm. They looked to the left and saw the doctor along with a few more taking notes.

Dave walked over before speaking. "What's going on here?" He asked quietly as to not disrupt Simon's focus.

"Your boy Simon is a genius. He was able to operate on Alvin, surgically remove his arm, and he even had a prosthetic robot arm and is attaching it right now. Alvin has much trust in his brother as well. He went along with this willingly." The doctor said. Dave was shocked by this news. He knew Simon was smart, but MAN. And Alvin was this trusting towards him. They used to never be able to sit in a same room together for more than 5 minutes before arguing. They really HAD matured. Dave was about to ask why they would let Simon do this before remembering Simon was smarter than most of the scientist's on the planet, so operating on a robotic arm wouldn't be to hard for him, especially since he built his own working robot.

The girls were shocked as well. They did kind of expect this though. With how much Alvin's arm was ripped apart, how would he use it again. But still, SIMON. They also noticed Alvin was awake, and was now looking at them. With his good arm, he gently tapped Simon on the shoulder. When he got his attention, he pointed towards the girls. Simon and Alvin both stared at the girls, but to everyone's shock, they smiled warmly at them before waving hello. The girls hesitantly waved back with nervous smiles on their faces. Alvin and Simon just smiled again before Alvin laid back down and Simon continued working on his arm.

Dave saw the whole thing and smiled at the girls. They smiled back before smiling at the at the to boys. Theodore then walked over and gave Simon a brotherly hug. The brainy chipmunk smiled before hugging back. Theodore then went and hugged Alvin next, who used his good arm to hug him back. After that Dave, Theo, and the girls waved bye as they took their leave, seeing two smiling chipmunk faces on the way out.


	6. Chapter 6

Simon finished Alvin's arm after another week. The girls and Theo got quite a surprise when Alvin and Simon showed up back home in the middle of the day. Both chipmunks were dogpile hugged by the girls and Theo. They were all impressed by Alvin's new arm. It looked exactly like his old one, even still had the claws. With all the black leather he wore it didn't look any different, but to their shock it didn't have any gadgets and gizmos in it either. (Think of it like Luke Skywalker's robot arm). According to Simon, Alvin didn't want any, he didn't want to change anymore then they already did. But as stated in their letter, their keeping the look.

The girls weren't exactly upset about that. Brittany wouldn't tell anyone, but she did think Alvin was nicer to look at now when he wasn't scaring the life out of her. Same with Jeanette, only it was harder for her to hide since she blushed when she looked at Simon. Now they were on the couch talking things over.

"So you see girls, were not mad anymore. In fact, were happy. You guys made us see how terrible we've been treating everyone, and we thank you for it. We probably would have turned out way worse if you guys hadn't been so worried about us. Thanks." Simon said with a smile. Alvin following behind. Jeanette and Brittany had tears in their eyes and Eleanor was brightening up like a summer day. Theodore was behind the girls and giving them a warm smile.

"Thanks guys, but again, we started this whole mess in the first place, so were still sorry for it." Brittany said, getting nods from her sisters. Alvin waved of the apology with a smile.

"It's all in the past. Now things can go back to normal, which meeeaaaans." he said with a evil smirk followed by Simon and Theodore. Suddenly Alvin and Simon brought out two water pistols in each of their paws and fired, soaking Brittany and Jeanette. Eleanor had a smug look and was about to tease them for not hitting her when a water half her size dropped on her. She looked up to see a rope with an open metal claw attached to it above her head. She followed the rope which lead to Theodore near the counter with the same evil look on his face.

"Like i said,back to normal. Now GOT A RUN!" Alvin said as he and Simon took of for the stair with Theo already half way up. The girls got over their shock before shouting.

"BOOOOYYYSSS! YOUR SO DEAD!" They shouted as they charged upstairs after them. They may have been slightly intimidated by Alvin and Simon, but they were still gonna make them pay. Meanwhile Dave was behind the counter holding a video camera, which he then took the tape out and placed it in a box called memories. He then started to cook dinner, happy everything was back to the loud and chaotic norm.

Until he heard a shatter from upstairs.

"Dave, i think your computer broke!" Alvin said from upstairs. Brittany had thrown a baseball at Alvin but he ducked out of the way and it hit Dave's computer, shattering the monitor. Dave saw something like this coming, but couldn't help what he said next.

"AAAAAAAALLLLLLVVAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!"


	7. Next Story

**Well that's that. Hope you all enjoyed it, and I will be starting on my next story. I told you what it would be about in one of my chapters. Go back and check if your not sure. Anyway, see you again in my next story :)**


End file.
